Wandering Alberona
by Kristconroy
Summary: What happens when after Phantom Lord attacks someone new joins the guild. What if this person was not only a long lost sibling of another fairy tail mage but also a Dragon Slayer? How will she fit into the crazy mix that is fairy tail, what bounds will she make, and how will her family accept her? Everything is inside. My first story. Centered around an OC of my creation.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, Hi everyone! I'm new to this so please be gentle. I apologize for any mistakes I make along the way and I hope you will forgive me for them. I'm really excited about finally posting on here and I hope you enjoy it. Ummm... I'm not really sure what else to say besides that I don't own anything, Fairy Tail and all of its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, except maybe Kimi but I mean if he wanted to make a trade for ownership of her I'd be okay with that. Hehe anyway I'll stop torturing you with this note and let you read the story, again I hope you all like it!

**Chapter 1**

It was a day like any other at Fairy Tail.

Fights were going all around the inside of the guild and destroying parts of the guild, less than normal though with the absence of Team Natsu who were out on a mission for a few days, Cana was having her drinking contests with the poor souls stupid enough to challenge her drinking abilities, Mira was serving people around the guild drinks and Master was sitting on the bar ogling his busty 'children' in an already drunken state. No one knew that there was a little fifteen year old girl standing outside the guild doors.

She stood before the doors of the guild know as Fairy Tail ready to face her past and begin a brighter future. She was wrapped in a black hooded cloak. Underneath she wore a pair of dark jean shorts that were frayed at the bottom and fit snuggly on her wide hips, a light grey bikini top with black strings that covered her breast which were abnormally big for a fifteen year old, a black braided leather belt was tied around her hips to ensure there was no showing of her butt to the general public, and her feet were adorned with light grey high top cloth sneakers that had black laces. Her hair mostly hidden by her cloak was a to her waist and a very dirty blond color to the point that in dark lighting it might appear that see was a brunette, her bare stomach was flat and her whole body seemed to be lightly tanned giving her a natural glow, her grey eyes looked dark hidden in the shadows of her cloak, and her bangs seemed to just reach her chin on both sides of her face.

A gust of wind blew through the street blowing the young girls cloak hood off and pushing it past her body so one could see the pale scar which almost appeared to be half of a heart on the left side of her waist.

**Girl's POV**

_Take a deep breath, you can do this, you've been waiting years to do this._ I say to myself as I prepare to face the guild I had been preparing to be in my whole life. Or at least that's what it seems like to me. Taking a deep breath I pull my cloak's hood back up over my dirty blonde hair and let it fall so my steel grey eyes are in the shadow of the cloak again. Dropping one arm I use the other to push open the door in front of me and let out the breath I had been holding. _I can do this._

I walk into the guild and almost immediately bump into a woman with white hair, lifting my head to meet her eyes I see a motherly smile; this must be the famous Mira. I recognized her from the magazines I'd often read whenever I went into towns.

She holds the tray she is carrying to the side and says, "Hello there, I haven't seen you around here before. My name is Mira, is there anything I can help you with?" I look at her and can't help but smile back she seems so nice and I can feel a loving aurora around her. Her aurora even has such a pull to it that is able to distract my mind from the fights that are going on around me.

"Hi…" I say in a small timid voice, _come on Kimi you can do this!_ "Ummm… May I speak to the master of this guild?"

A look of shock passes over her face as she turns to the bar and yells, "Master! You have a visitor!" Turning back to me she says, "He's over at the bar honey, straight that way." I nod my thanks and begin to walk toward the bar.

I can feel eyes all on me and a quiet settling in over the guild, I'm so nervous. I make it to the master of the guild who is looking at me expectantly. I shrink into my cloak more also trying to hide.

"What can I help you with child?" the master says to me in a low voice once I am standing before him.

"May we speak in private?" I ask quietly as I look up at him. He nods to me and leads me up to the second floor of the guild into a room I can only guess is his office. On the way up all I can feel is eyes boring into my back. Once I am through the door I gently shut it and then turn around to lean heavily on against it and once I hear the noise from the guild return to its normal volume I relax myself and take off my cloak before moving towards the master who is sitting behind his desk. I walk up slowly and sit before his desk gently hanging my cloak on the back of the chair I reside on.

**No one's POV**

It is quiet in the office but the dull roar can be heard from the guild outside the door as the young girl takes a seat. "So may I at least know your name child and what brings you to Fairy Tail?" Master says to the girl seated in front of him. One would think she looked like a younger version of Cana but with dirty blonde hair instead of brown and steel grey eyes. The thought even briefly crosses Master's mind as he looks upon the girl.

"I'm sorry Master for my rudeness, my name is Kimi and I'm here to follow in my family's footsteps and join the guild." Master gives the girl a shocked look he has never heard anyone in his guild talk about anyone like this girl being family to them.

"And who is it you are related to Kimi?" Master thinks briefly in his head that the girl reminds him of what Cana looked like two years ago but with breasts about the size of Cana's now.

"Cana and Gildarts, sir." The Master's mouth dropped as his suspicions were confirmed with the first name but the second name had him reeling.

"I'm sorry but you confuse me child Cana is not related to Gildarts." The master said in a low voice.

"Oh no maybe she hasn't told anyone! Please don't tell anyone I told you, I just assumed Onee-san had told everyone but I haven't seen her in so long and our father never knew about us so maybe she didn't tell him. Please Master don't tell anyone," Kimi said rapidly looking upon Master with big pleading eyes.

"Please child calm down, I will not tell anyone but I'm afraid I'll need you to tell me what is going on." He let out a deep breathe, "And as a member of Fairy Tail now please just call me Ojii-chan, Kimi-chan." The girls face it up as she rapidly nodded her head in excitement.

"Of course Ojii-chan! Thank you so much! Umm I suppose I should start from the beginning.

I was born two years after Cana, both of us born after a drunken night between our mother and Gildarts. Now our mother really did love Gildarts and I know Gildarts loved her but he never knew of us. But when I turned one year old I crawled away while mother was fussing over Cana. I stumbled and lost my way in a big forest near the mountains and eventually came upon a dragon that took me in. I know how hard it is to believe but…"

Master shook his head "Continue child we have Dragon Slayers of our own here."

"Really? Oh, I've never met another slayer before! Anyway… My mother dragon's name was Passionala and she was the dragon of emotions. She taught me how to be an Emotion Dragon Slayer. It's kind of like an elemental dragon slayer but I can sense emotions in people and on occasion manipulate them to help my goals. I'm still practicing a lot since my dragon disappeared when I was still very young. She would tell me tales all the time about my real Mommy, Daddy and Onee-san so that's how I know about them. She taught me to use my sense of love for my family to draw my power out. She's how I know so much about my birth family. How after I crawled away Mama looked for me but couldn't find me, how sister was too young to remember me. How daddy didn't know about either of us. How daddy was in Fairy Tail and that sister was in Fairy Tail too. Passionala taught me lots before she disappeared when I was about nine years old and even had a lacrima put in me because she knew as I got older my body wouldn't be able to stabilize the amount of magic it generate and the amount of magic I use without something to kick it into overdrive. I still have the scar on my stomach. Oh, I also use Seduction magic as a go to so people don't ask me about my magic and hassle me about my dragon slayer magic and the dragons. I learned Seduction magic shortly after Passionala disappeared from some books I was able to get my hands on mostly because my magic was already so similar to it. After Passionala disappeared I begin to travel on my own and lived on the outskirts of towns working on developing my magic to the point I'd be able to work in Fairy Tail. As I got better at Seduction magic I began to go into towns and get myself some small jobs. And now I'm here!"

The young girl smiled at her new master and Master just smiled back at the strong child. It would be good for Cana to have this girl here. "Well Kimi-chan, you are a very strong girl and you will be well looked after in this guild." He took a breath and walked to the door calling for Mira to come up. After confirming that Mira had heard him he returned to his seat to wait for the White haired mages arrival. "Now how do you want me to introduce you to the guild?"

The young girl thought for a minute or two, "Kimi Alberona, Seduction Mage, Younger sister to Cana, Separated at a young age."

The master nodded to the child and Mira walked in "Now, my dear child, tell Mira where you want your guild stamp and what color you want it to be."

Kimi turned to Mira and said, "Hello Mira-nee, Can I have it on the right side of my waist? In grey?"

Mira smiled and nodded to the girl, "Welcome to the guild. Are you going to introduce her Master?"

"Yes my child, now you may return to what you were doing." Master said and waited for the Take-Over mage to leave the office before standing again. Taking a step towards the door and holding his hand out to the newly stamped girl to take he led her to the edge of the balcony. "Listen up brats! I have an announcement." The guild fell quiet and the girl stood taller now more confidence that she belonged her now. "I introduce to you the newest member of Fairy Tail! Seduction mage who was separated from her sister at a young age, Kimi Alberona! Cana's younger sister!"

There were gasps heard among the guild as Cana and Kimi's eyes met Kimi smiled and Cana's mouth dropped "It's been awhile Onee-san!"

AN: So that was the first chapter. I have a few more finished up but I probably will let this stew for a bit before putting anymore up. That way I can have time to write more. I want my goal to be to post a chapter every other week but I'm not really sure how my schedule will look in the future so there is no definite update time. Oh rated mature for stuff that may happen way down the road. I have a lot of ground to cover as I will be following the manga and anime arc's for the most part. Though the story may be set behind the scenes it will still follow the time line. Hmmmm... I think that is it, I hope you liked it and I'll see you soon I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everyone! I'm so excited by the positive feedback! You guys are really the best and I decided that I would post another chapter today! I know its so exciting! Anyway back to business I own nothing and I mean nothing! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! Oh and you might have noticed the new cover, or that there is a cover now. I cannot take credit for anything but coloring this really, the original artwork and line art was done by two Deviantart Artists. The orignal is here Link and the line art is here Link. This is my first time linking so hopefully that worked but if you want to look them up by hand their IDs are _Juviaaa_ and _MMDLucyExtend. _Okay you guys probably want to get into the story so I'll let you have at it. Replies to reviews will be at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"It's time for a celebration! The reunion of two beautiful fairies! Party away you brats!" Master yelled beside me as I looked to him and he gave me a light push to towards the stairs. I nodded to him and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"NEE-SAN!" I yelled as I threw myself into Cana-nee's breasts my face buried I started to cry.

I felt her wrap her arms around my head and squeeze me closer before whispering into me "It's okay Kimi-ki you found me. Mama would be so happy." I felt her chin rest on my head and the guild around me burst into cheers as I continued to sob into my big sister's chest. She accepted me. I lifted my head with tears lying on my cheeks. "I've missed you." Cana said as she looked me in the eye and stood me up straight to look at me ignoring the bustle around us. 

**Cana POV**

I couldn't believe that standing in front of me was the sister my mom had talked about in passing. My memories of her didn't evolve her so much as the feeling of having her. My baby sister. The one that disappeared and could not be found. But yet here she was right in front of me. I looked at all over memorizing MY sister. My real sister.

Long waist length dirty blonde hair. Skin the same tan shade of mine with a grey guild stamp on her waist opposite mine, a pale curve scar on the other side of her waist that almost looked like half a heart. Her eyes were grey and her breasts were huge, as big as mine now and she was younger than me, her stomach was flat and her hips wide. She wore a light gray bikini with black strings and faded jean shorts that were frayed at the bottom with a black leather belt through the loops. Well our fashion sense seemed be genetic.

"You're a copy cat." I said as I glared at her. I was going to play with my little sister a bit. She looked like a scared little girl under my glare.

"What Cana-nee?" Her bottom lip stuck out a bit a trembled a bit.

"I'm kidding Kimi!" I burst out laughing as I pulled her into my chest and twirled around drunkenly. When I stop I grab Kimi by the shoulders and look into her eyes. "Let's see what else we are alike to each other. I challenge you to a drinking contest!" I heard gasps from the people around us and more start to gather, so making bets while others called to Mira. Looking in Kimi's eyes I saw a glint and watched as she smirks evilly.

"Well I don't back down from a challenge." Kimi said darkly smirking up at me. I laughed and patted her on the head.

"Cana she is too young you shouldn't be influencing her to drink." Mira said as she walked up with two large barrels.

"I'm not she agreed. Look at her, the little punk seems cocky." I complain to Mira before taking a seat in front of one of the barrels.

"That's cuz I'm going to win Cana-nee. Mira-nee you might need to get me another barrel." I looked at Kimi with a raised eyebrow as she took a seat in front of the barrel and then Mira who shrugged and sent one of the girls to get more alcohol. Mira walked over to the table and gestured for us to get ready. Then the signal to begin came and both Kimi and I started downing the alcohol.

I can't even remember how many barrels in we were but I was beyond drunk and was about to hit my limit. The whole time Kimi kept perfect pace with me but she was starting to hiccup between sips. Both of us were half way through a barrel and everyone was cheering around us while Master was crying about more drunks costing him money.

Kimi and I sat down the barrel at the same time and as soon as the barrel was out of our hands we both fell off our benches onto the ground backwards. It would have been a beautiful sisterly moment if I wasn't so drunk. 

**Mira's POV**

I went from consoling Master to picking up drunken sister while the guild died laughing. I moved Cana first into a couch along the side of the newly build guild. Then picking up Kimi I brushed some hair out of her face. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed my hand while sucking in air rapidly.

"You… hash… So mush… pashioion… Mira-neee *hic*" Kimi said in drunken slurs as she stood on her own shakily.

"Are you okay Kimi? You drank a lot." I asked the girl as she walked towards the bar to the newly added iron dragon slayer. She wobbled as she walked and she wasn't walking straight but she waved me off and determinedly walked over to the dangerous looking Gajeel. I followed in case the little girl pissed him off. 

**Kimi's POV**

God I was drunk. Luckily Mira's passion restored some of my energy. Poor Cana was passed out on the couch. I wonder how the betting went. Then I smelt another dragon slayer but I was confused he seemed to have no passion but a lot of regret. And something else that tasted kind of like passion but I knew it wasn't even in my drunken hazy but I still couldn't place it. So I did the normal thing and took the seat next to him. I could feel Mira hovering close by for some reason.

"Hey." I said turning my body to him as I leaned on the counter. He raised an eyebrow at me and just looked at me with red eyes. I stuck out my hand quickly and hiccupped saying "Name'z Kimi." I heard a gehi as he shook my hand.

"Oh, shoo you do have feelingzzz huh." I sniffed the air. "Iron slayer." His eyebrows shot up and his mouth shot open as his eyes looked to Mira.

"How do you know that Drunken Baby?" He asked me as his face got closer to me. I raised my face closer too while glaring before I made a quick move of kissing his forehead and then pulled my face back laughing. He fell backwards off his chair making me laugh even more.

"Well everyone has some sort of feeling duh!" He stood up and began glaring at me implying that that wasn't what he met. "Oh about being a dragon slayer?" He nodded his head once. "OOOOh. Well you reek of iron and dragon magic. Duh and I told you my name is Kimi." I glared and growled the last part.

"Well you reek of alcohol and you're a little baby." He said smirking. Standing up quickly I glared up at him. I caused a ruckus and could feel eyes on me. Though one of the stares felt lifeless and angry at the world from the second floor. I stole a glance and found a blond with a scar staring at me. Disregarding it and remembering the challenge I had just started, turning my attention back to the iron dragon slayer.

"Fight me then Metal Mouth!" I teased backing up and getting into a fighting stance. I saw him tense and back up a bit before looking to the master who was again crying over destructive youngins while Mira consoled him.

"What are you scared of a baby. Tin Geko~" He gritted his teeth and ran at me. I smirked and prepared to dodge at the last second. As he barreled past me I blew him a kiss and hopped back a few times doing a couple back hand springs in the process to show off. I could tell we had gained an audience by that time and that everyone had their eyes glued to us but were glued to where they stood as well. I sensed a large amount of agitation coming from my opponent and then saw a column of iron shooting towards me. Putting my hand on the column I flipped towards my opponent "Passionate claws of the emotion dragon!" I yelled while swiping my hand down the front of Gajeel before hoping back a bit. The dragon slayer was holding his chest, "Shit!" I rushed forward, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it please don't hate me! I… I'll… I'll fix it…" I put my hands on his chest and took a deep breath absorbing any pain he might be feeling. "Ouch!" I said pulling back a bit to fall into someone's arms. I looked to find Mira holding me below my armpits I smiled at her, "I'm sorry Mira I didn't mean to hurt my family. I'm sleepy my magic and alcohol don't usually mix to well." The last think I felt as I passed out was interest on the second floor. 

**Mira's POV**

I laid the younger girl on the floor before turning to Gajeel, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Baby packs a punch." I sigh before looking at Kimi and then Cana. They would have to get home somehow.

"Yeah, poor thing is out cold though and so is her sister. How are they going to get back home?" I thought for a second before turning and grinning at Gajeel as he gulped. "Will you bring them home Gajeel?"

"What why me!"

"I'll give you a big plate of iron when you get back"

"Fine damn demon." I watched Gajeel toss the lifeless looking Kimi over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then walk over to Cana and toss her on the other shoulder before walking out of the guild.

Sighing I turned to master, "She isn't just a seduction mage is she?" The master laughed before raising his voice so that the whole guild could hear him.

"You have all just witnessed Fairy Tail's newest Dragon slayer! Another reason to party!" I sighed and smiled, one more trouble maker in the guild is what it sounded like. But she would be the first girl dragon slayer I wonder how Natsu will react when he hears. 

**Gajeel's POV**

I finally got the two girls into a big bed in Cana's room at the girls' dorm. I pulled the cover and was about to leave when I heard my voice being called. Turning I saw the younger drunk claiming out of the bed I watched her as she walked around to find the living room and took a seat on the couch motioning for me to sit next to her. "Why are you so guilty?" The girl asked while turning her head to look at me.

"It's none of your business drunk." I replied turning my head away.

"It's fine I don't need you to tell me, I can feel you're emotions. You're sorry, guilty, in pain, sad, and you long for something you feel is unattainable."

"What are you blabbering about little baby?" I replied not letting her see she was getting to me, no one had read me like a book before.

"You're doubtful of me too. You have nothing to worry about I don't wish to hurt anyone here and I understand your suspicion of me as well. I just want a family and I know you do too. There are people that care about you in the guild. I can feel it. It's part of my magic. You don't need to feel guilty you have already repented, you don't need to duel in agony because they have forgiven you, you don't need to be sad because you have experienced the worst of the worst all that can be left now is good, and don't worry about the girl you long for she is interested in you too just give her time to show it openly. I want to be friends Geko."

I couldn't hide the shock on my face as she put her hand out to me. "How do you know all this?"

"I told you it's part of my magic… Don't bother asking I'm like you. A dragon slayer. The emotion dragon slayer in specific." She pushed her hand to me more saying "Friends?"

I looked at the hand before taking it in my own, "Sure Drunk."

She smiled and said "Goodnight Geko be careful walking at night. And make sure to bandage those cuts up. While I may have taken the pain away I didn't actually heal them." Then she fell over sound asleep on the couch. Smiling I walked out to Fairy Tail feeling like a load of pressure had been taken off my shoulders.

* * *

AN:And that's the second chapter everyone! I hope you all liked it! I apologize for any mistakes made, sometimes I miss stuff when reading for the final corrections. Kimi already trying to make friends in her own way poor thing just had to start a fight. Oh I don't remember if I said this before but this is taking place after Phantom but before Fantasia! This is important because Gajeel and Juvia are in the guild and Laxus is going to go crazy on the guild soonish! Anyway to comment back to those that gave me reviews. You guys are so sweet and make me feel so good continuing writing, you flatter me *blushes softly*

AngelRainglow: Thank you so much! I try keeping the characters as close to them normal selves as I can but sometimes I might fall a little short and go a bit out of character. For that I am sorry, though I don't think it has happened too much yet, maybe a little with Gajeel this chapter *shrugs* As far as the RPG goes I am in a couple already on different sights that I have been on for awhile but I don't think I'm ready to pick up another one just yet. I'll keep it in mind though and I'll even give the site a shout out now for you. EVERYONE CHECK OUT THIS PLACE RPG ARE GREAT AND THIS PLACE SOUNDS AWESOME AND A GREAT WAY TO EXPERIMENT WITH WRITING! Okay now I hope you liked the update! Thank you for supporting me!

These guys are guests but they were nice enough to put little names so I can refer to them!

AusCat320: Thank you so much you are so sweet and I'm glad you are enjoying it! I try to keep things as original I can put so many awesome people have so many great ideas its hard to get something new! Thank you for the encouragement and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

FluffyPanda: I'm sorry to keep you waiting! Please don't sit too close to the screen you might hurt your eyes. I'm glad you liked it and hearing that there are people waiting for me to write more makes me want to write more for you! I'm glad you like Kimi and you think she fits in well! I'll try to keep my flow throughout the story! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for your kind words and support!

NekoGamer: I'm so glad you like it! You enthusiasm almost had me post another chapter as soon as you reviewed! You tricky little cat! But if I did that I would run out of chapters too quick and there would be long waits for chapters later on and no one wants that. Or maybe they do, I don't know *shrugs* I'm glad you can tell who is speaking I was worried it would get confusing and I hope I'm still able to keep it clear when chapters begin to have more dialogue. I'm glad to hear I have you hooked on the story. Your enthusiasm will push me harder to make sure that everything continues to go smoothly.

To my three sweet followers, Thank you! I'm glad you like my story enough to get up to the minute updates on it! I'll continue to do my best to keep you all entertained!

I want to thank everyone who viewed my story, I was so excited and I still am! I'm currently up to 82 views! That's unbelievable! When the comments came in within a day I was so excited and happy to see that you all liked it! I will do my best to continue to provide you all with a good read! Thank You all! I hope you have a great day and I'll see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

First I want to say I'm really sorry to everyone of this chapter being so late. Even though I don't actually have a set update time I feel really bad when I have people waiting over a week after reviewing plus make you readers waiting over two weeks. I am having problems charging my laptop which is where the story is saved so I couldn't really post. But to make it up to everyone I will be posting one chapter now and than another one a little later tonight. I will be responding to the reviews in the later chapter which will be the fourth chapter! Are you excited I am so many chapters already down and so much positive feedback its really surprised me! I love you guys your the best! So before I start I just want to say a few more things. First there will be no note at the end of this chapter or the beginning of next chapter, however at the end of the next chapter i will be responding to new reviews so if you want to review you can do it after this chapter and it will be responded to in the next chapter. The other thing is I have reviews asking about pairings *wiggly eyebrows* I will be answering this question at the end of the next chapter but i will only be including some because I have to let people who want to be surprised about future pairings be surprised! There probably wont be romance for a while but if you have a specific character you are dying to know who they end up with PM me! That way it can be a secret between us *wink wink* Please don't be afraid to PM me it means that you will most likely be answered right way! Enough of all this thought time for chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

Waking up in the morning was a pain in the butt. I cracked my neck a few times from its stiffness because of my awkward sleeping position on the couch. Getting up I stumbled to where I remembered the bed room being and slammed to door open. "Nee-san! Wake up!" I heard my sister groan. "I'm not a dream!" I said jumping onto the bed. "I wanna go to the guild."

"Then go." She mumbled unto the pillow.

"But I don't know the way."

"Straight."

"Fine I'll go by myself miss hangover." Getting off my sister I walked into the bathroom and showered before walking out again in the same clothing I was wearing yesterday. "I'm going to take a small mission to get some money for essentials." I told her as I walked through the room towards the living room.

"Will you be okay on your own?" she said lifting her head slightly off the pillow to look at me sideways.

"Yeah, I've been on my own long enough to hold my own Nee-chan." I smiled at her undead like form slumped on the bed. "I love you Cana-nee I'll see you later."

"Be safe Kimi I love you too." I nearly skipped all the way to the guild after Cana said she loved me. Walking into the guild I noticed it was quiet and saw Mira cleaning dishes behind the bar. "Good morning Mira-nee!"

"Good morning Kimi-san, what are you doing here so early I thought you would be out cold with Cana?"

"No I don't normally get hangover because my magic tries to keep me healthy."

"Oh your dragon slayer magic?"

"Yup!... Wait how did you know?"

"Master told everyone after your little fight with Gajeel last night."

"Oh…" I mumbled as I set my chin on the table. "Mira can I go on a mission?"

"Of course is Cana going with you?" I shook my head.

"Well normally we have new members take their first mission with someone else."

"But Mira!" I whined "I've been on my own for years I'll take an easy one!"

Mira sighed before pointing to the guild board. "Pick one and I'll decide if you can do it on your own or not." I skipped up to the board smiling to myself as I looked for something close by that I could do quickly.

50,000 Jewels. Nelomini Town. Babysit a magic shop that has been threatened by local punks for a day and scare them away.

I grabbed it and skipped over to Mira again. This was plenty of money for some cloths, bath supplies, food, and still some extra after. Plus Nelomini was within walking distance. I held the paper out to Mira and waited for her to look it over. "Okay it seems safe enough but please be careful Kimi."

"I will Mira-nee! Thank you!" I waved as I walked out of the guild heading towards Nelomini.

When I finally reached the town I asked a friendly looking lady where the shop was and she pointed me in the direction of the shop. It was called Pixie Dust Shoppe. I opened the door and walked up to the counter were a man with no hair asked me what he could do for me. "I'm the Fairy Tail mage that accepted to job pasted to babysit the shop. My name is Kimi it is a pleasure to be working with you."

"Oh my how polite for such a young child my name is Namin and I am the owner of the shop. It is a pleasure to be working with you Kimi. Now I will give you more details on the job. My shop has recently become the playground for a small group of high school punks around your age every day they come in and break something before running away. It is causing me to lose a lot of money on repairs daily. I have to go to a meeting with the magic shop association today until later tonight so I need someone to watch over the shop while I am away and if you could scare away the punks I would really appreciate it." He stopped with a smile before beginning to pack his stuff, "Not too many people come in but if they do want to buy something everything has a price label just go by that. Here's the key to the shop in case you need it. I'll be back around six thirty good luck my dear."

"I'll do my best!" I heard the door close and began to look around the store for anything that might interest me. Seeing nothing I took a seat behind the counter and began to watch the clock. It was about eleven thirty now and I had nothing to do but twiddle my thumbs. I whistled a bit too until I heard to door open to reveal a small man with a curly mustache. "Hello! Welcome to Pixie Dust! How may I help you today?"

"Well hello young lady you are new here."

"I'm helping out for today while the owner is out on business." I said as the man walked to the counter.

"I see I'm not sure if you will be able to help me or not then but my daughter is obsessed with magic and her birthday is coming up and I'd like to get her something nice for her birthday. But I'm not sure what to get her."

I thought for a bit before walking into some of the shelving areas that I had been looking through earlier. "How old is she?"

"Ten."

"Okay please wait at the counter and I will be right with you." He gave me a confused look but listened. I went to the door of the shop and grabbed a basket. And began to fill it with some items that if felt the girl may like.

"Okay here are some things that might work." I began pulling things out of the basket one by one and explaining them and their cost. "Magic hand back, leather, very trendy with pink ribbon and able to use throughout live without going out of style. The bags magic is somewhat like reequip magic in that it will hold a lot of stuff, more than a normal handbag its size but it won't gain weight and it will expand inside to hold whatever you wish to a limit. 5000 jewels. Gold and silver bangles, very pretty, harness the magic of the sun and moon according to whether it is gold or silver in order to make the wearer look as if they were glowing. Gold are 5000 jewels each while silver are 2500 jewels each. Magic pen and paper pad, rights in any color of your choosing and never runs out of ink paper is water proof and never rips. Paper pad with 50 sheets is 2500 jewels and pen is 1500 jewels. And lastly a rose choker with black cloth, often bought in sets this allows the wearer to send brief telepathic messages to those with the same type of necklace. These are 5000 jewels each."

"And you have never worked here before." He laughed "You are quite knowledgeable miss."

"I'm a mage sir it is my job to know as much as I can about magical things." I smiled.

"Okay I'll take the bag, paper, pen, two gold bangles, two silver bangles, and two chokers please young miss."

"Okay 5000 and 2500 and 1500 and 10000 and 5000 and 10000 makes 34000 jewels please." I put the items in a big bag and began writing down a quick inventory of the items I sold to the man after he had given me the jewels for the purchase.

"Thank you very much miss." he said as I handed him the back.

"No thank you and I hope you have a wonderful day and your daughter enjoys her birthday!" I called as he walked out the door. Smiling to myself I put the jewels in the cash register and then put the slip in as well before closing it. I put some of the items away that I had brought over as I wasn't sure how many the man would buy and then made my way back to the counter. It was already 3 o clock time sure does fly. "Well now what to do?" I asked myself and about a half hour later while I was standing behind a shelf 4 young boys walked in giggling. I could sense mischief on them as they walked further into the store I slipped over to the door and locked it. Before sneaking up on the boys that were just about to break an expensive spiritual urn. "Would you boys like to buy that?" their jaws dropped when they saw me. "It's really quite special it curses anyone that dares break it." The boy holding the urn put it down and looked at me quaking as I smiled wickedly at him. "Oh you don't want it? Is there anything else I can help you with or would you rather leave and never come back before I curse you for causing the shop keeper so much trouble breaking stuff?" They all ran for the door once I step closer to them however it was locked and I was next to them in an instant. "Oh you want to leave without apologizing for all the damage you have done. How very rude. I curse you punks to have diarrhea for 5 days after any time you enter this shop after now." I waved my finger in a spooky way before unlocking the door and watching the boys run out. I walked on to the street and yelled "Have fun with your curses boys!" before walking back in and sitting down to wait until the shop owner got back. Nothing else happened at the store before the shop owner's return.

"Welcome back, sir."

"Oh you're still here? Good how did the shop hold up today?" I smiled brightly before opening the cash register and grabbing a slip of paper.

"A man can in and bought these things for his daughter, the boys came but didn't break anything and I tricked them into believing they were cursed so they won't be showing up here any time soon and that is all that happened while you were gone."

"Oh my you are quite the sales women my dear. Here is your reward and here is a little extra in thanks for the sales and actually scaring the boys away." "

Why thank you sir now if you don't mind I will take my leave and head back to Fairy Tail it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Yes, go, go, please have a safe trip and return to your guild safely. Thank you for your hard work it was a pleasure." I bowed and smiled before leaving and walking back to Fairy Tail.

Upon opening the doors I called out "I'm home!" I was tackled my two older women. Both pressing their faces to mine.

"I was so worried!" Both Mira and Cana said in sync.

"I'm fine it was a simple mission and I did so well I got extra reward!"

"Congratulations on your first mission my child." Master walked up smiling before patting me gently on the back. "You did well. Now Mira there are a few people waiting at the bar."

"Oh yes I forgot sorry master. I'm glad you had a safe and successful mission Kimi-chan." Mira said before running to the bar. Master smiled before following her at a slower pace. I sniffed and smelt alcohol from my sister clinging to me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay Onee-san. Plus now I have money and we can go out shopping together tomorrow if you would like."

"I can't I'm going on a mission and taking the last train out tonight." She pouted and I too frowned and the thought. "But don't worry Lucy should be back tonight before I leave and she will go with you, I'm sure."

"Lucy?" I asked with my head tilted to the side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kimi dropped her head on the table in exhaustion. Where was this Lucy person? She just wanted to go home and sleep. She felt someone take the unoccupied seat next to her at the bar and her senses told her it was Gajeel. She didn't bat an eye at him and just continued to perform an up close and personal inspection of the bar counter. She heard her sister on the other side of her set down another barrel of alcohol and call for Mira to bring her another. When Mira got to Cana with another jug she placed her hand on the tired child. "Kimi, are you okay dear?"

Kimi grunted and she heard Cana say Kimi just needed a drink. Mira must have glared at her because she heard Cana gulp. "She does not need any alcohol Cana. Be a better role model to your younger sister!"

Kimi mumbled into the table "its fine Mira-nee." She heard Gajeel trying to suppress a giggle.

Lifting her head to glare at him she said in a low voice, "Shut it Tin Geko."

Gajeel ruffled her hair and said, "Someone is a grumpy baby."

Kimi just pouted in response and look to Mira. "Are you sure I can't get you anything Kimi?" The white haired mage said.

Kimi sighed, "I guess I could go for some of your special passion fruit punch Mira-nee." Mira smiled and nodded before going to make her the drink. Kimi didn't understand how Mira was able to figure out that she would love that drink so much earlier but then again she was sure the mage had some tricks up her sleeve. Mira came back over with a pretty glass full of the pinkish smoothie like substance with a pink straw and a yellow little umbrella and put in front of Kimi. Kimi perked up and clapped her hands animatedly while Gajeel chuckled earning him a soft hit on the head from Kimi before she turned back to her blessed drink.

She began to suck greedily from the straw while Mira smiled at the younger girl when Cana decided to ask Mira, "What is in that anyways Mira, she acts like you just gave her some drugs?"

Mira smiled and said, "I thought she'd like it because it's got a little bit of every part of her in it. Passion fruit and Dragon fruit because she is our passionate dragon slayer, Cherry because she is sweet as can be, and of course a little bit of mint chocolate chip ice cream because she is a little chip off the old Cana block." Mira giggled as see pinched Kimi's cheek while she sucked down the last bit of her smoothie before yawning loudly.

"Why are you still here is your tired Little Baby?" Gajeel asked the smaller girl.

"I have to wait for Lucy so I can ask if she will go shopping with me since Cana-nee is going on a mission tonight." Kimi said with a frown.

"Go on home sis, I'll tell her to meet you here at the bar at noon. And if I'm gone when she gets back Mira will tell her. Right, Mira?"

Mira nodded her head when Kimi looked at her. "Okay Cana-nee… YAWN… I'll go home and sleep. I'll see you when you get home be safe on your mission. Bye Mira-nee! Bye Geko-chan!" Kimi said as she got up paid what she owed Mira from her reward and began towards the door.

"Bye sis!" "Bye Kimi-chan" "Bye Drunken Baby" Cana, Mira, and Gajeel said in sync. Kimi waved as she continued to head out the door and began walking to Fairy Hills. She felt something following her shortly after she left the guild but continued to walk as if she sensed nothing. She let her senses take over to get a feel of the emotions going though the person following her. Interest and curiosity. That was it. No other emotions. No hostility, this eased Kimi's mind as she continued to walk. Turning a corner into an alley that she wouldn't normally take or even been in before and flattened herself again the wall of whatever building this was. She might not be worried about whoever was following her but she still wanted to know who in her right mind would be following her of all people. The person continued to walk and as they got closer she was able to start picking up smells. Burning Firewood, Clean Air, and Spring Rain like the lighting storms. She found that she like this smell a lot. She felt it reminded her of home though the only home she knew was Fairy Tail. Maybe it was all that time when she was living on her own in the forests. She shrugged it off and focused again when she heard the sound of footsteps and fabric rustling getting closer to her. She tenses and feels her hair on the back of her next stand in anticipation. Then a shadow falls over the alley way and stops.

"You know a weakling like you can't hide from me?" the shadow says in a manly voice.

Kimi pushes herself off the wall and began to push her way out of the alley, "I just wanted to find out who was following me." Kimi said as she walked past the man only taking a second to look at his face before moving on.

He was the man she saw at the guild on the second floor with the scar over his eye. "And why aren't you scared? A big guy is following you in the dark of night you might get hurt. You should be running not hiding behind buildings and waiting for them." He said as she reached out and grabbed her arm roughly.

Kimi tried to pull her arm back but it was unless, "Because you had no hostility coming off of you."

"And what if I'm just good at masking my emotions, that I'm a psychopath that's going to kill you?"

"You might be able to hide your emotions from others but I can sense every emotion that runs through your body even the ones you might not understand." She ripped her arm out of his hand and continued walking towards the girls' dorms. This guy was arrogant she could tell he thought the world of himself and that he believed he was surrounded by weaklings.

"Tsk. You don't know anything." He said to her as he continued to walk slightly behind her.

"Why are you following me? Go back to the guild I have no interest in you and your superiority complex." He grabbed her again and shoved her against a nearby wall.

"Watch who you're talking to, trash. I've beat your sister and I'm not afraid to beat you too." Kimi flinched at that now he was angry. She didn't know what to do. She needed to get out of here.

Perhaps it would be best to just appease him lowering her head she said. "I'm sorry you are right I shouldn't have said that."

He pushed her harder against the wall lowering his mouth to her ear. "You think bullshitting and sucking up is going to save you you've got another thing coming."

Kimi began to shake slightly he was mad and dripping with the urge to fight. She didn't want to fight him. He was stronger than her she could tell he would wipe the floor with her. She began to panic a lone tear slipping down her face as her tough girl exterior fell.

The man laughed, "Pathetic like I though. You're just as weak and useless as your sister." He let go of her and walked away. "I'd say it was nice meeting you, Kimi." He said her name like it was the most distasteful thing in the world, "but then that would mean you had been worth my time." He said as he walked away back to the direction he had just come from.

Kimi took off running to Fairy Hills and when she got to Cana's room and had to door shut she leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief. It was over she was okay nothing happened. She began to walk into the bathroom shedding her clothes to take a shower. When she jumped into the searing water letting it burn against her skin she began to think about the events that had just moments ago occurred. Then she realized even when she was pinned with a tear running down her cheek she knew deep down nothing would happen. Some core part of her told her that the man would not have hurt her to anything more than a scratch. Why? She didn't know. She shrugged it off as she turned off the shower and stepped out to towel off. Must be because we are both from Fairy Tail and are thus Nakama.

* * *

So as promised this is Chapter 4! So exciting! I have to write more chapter because you guys are getting closer to all that I have written! I'm approaching finals week so I may or may not post next week as I will hopefully be studying my butt off but if I don't post I will give you all another two chapters the following week! Sound like a deal? I hope so! Any way Laxus had his first interaction with Kimi this time! What did you all think? Poor Kimi right? She just got here and is already being pressured by a giant... hot Laxus... Opps did I say hot! Well he is! I defend myself but unfortunately Laxus is still nasty and has yet to see the errors in his ways, oh well. Any who lets thank all you wonderful readers! last check today was my highest view of this story! Somewhere over 95! Amazing! I love you all really I do! And I'm glad you are taking interest in this story! I would like to send a big thank you to all my followers out there! You know who you are! And of course those who have favorited my story! You guys are awesome and I love you! Moving onto my reviewers!

AkariDreyar: *blushes madly* You are perfect and so sweet! Thank you so much! Laxus is my favorite too and I hope you like this chapter even though Laxus isn't the nicest yet! But don't worry he'll change he'll change! Lucy still isn't in the story yet but she will be coming in very soon! Like next chapter soon! I'm also very excited for Fantasia and getting Kimi into trouble! As I have not written Fantasia yet. As for pairing I want to leave a few as spoilers so I will give you a few that wont really have to much of an impact on Kimi herself but will be in the background. Erza x Jellal(am I spelling this the generally excepted way?), Leo x Aries, Aquarius x Scorpio, Wendy x Romeo, and many more! I may through some misunderstood love triangles in there as well and of course heart break and all that fun stuff but Kimi will not be the center of the love buzz for a long while! Mostly just watching her friends fall in love using her powers and maybe helping the demon matchmaker push some closer to each other! And don't worry about not reviewing you PM'd me which is just as good in my mind because I get to talk to you personally and wont spoil anything for those that don't want to know certain things! I love hearing from you in either form that you choose! If you want to know more who is paired with such and such just PM me and I'll give you the juicy details of what is stirring in my head! But it really means so much that you like my story because I am a huge fan of your stories! I hope you enjoy all that is to come!

FanFictionHunter: Well I am glad I caught your interest and thank you very much! As for your questions as far as pairings go you can look at the review right above this one for a few of them and if you are dying to know more you can just PM me! And as far as what Kimi's magic looks like that is a very good question that I'm sorry to everyone that was curious that I didn't describe it before hand! But as far as the form looks like of her dragon slayer magic looks a lot like Natsu's actually but it looks more like a tinted mist instead of flames and you can think of it as a mood ring, like any emotion she is tapping into whatever color it would turn a standard mood ring to is what the mist would look like. If that makes sense... I hope that makes sense. And for her other magic you can think of it as making her skin glow a light gold color but only to those that are not affected by it but to those that are she would just be all they can focus on and think about and lust for. Thank you for your review and I hope you like this chapter!

The Blue Monster Cake: Thank you so much for both of your reviews! You are so nice and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! I'm really glad you are so enthused by my story and are so happy when I update! It encourages me to write more and more! I hope I can continue to keep your interest in the story!

Thanks everyone for the support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay Hi everyone! I'm still having issues with my laptop so I'm really not sure at all when the next update will be coming but as promised I will be posting two chapters today. I'll write a bit here and then again at the end of the next chapter like last time. I'm sorry to make you all wait so long and I'm even more sorry that it might be a while before another chapter will come up but please don't fear I will not be giving up on this story! I will return there are to many scenes I've already played out a million and two times in my mind to just give up! I am determined to continue! So once again I own nothing and without further ado here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Kimi awoke at around nine o'clock in the morning and rolled over in Cana's big bed. She realized she felt bad for mooching off her sister in that moment lying alone in the bed. She rubbed her face at her own stupidity. How could she have not realized she was being a burden to her one and only big sister? She had wanted to be closer to Cana that's how. Growling she threw the covers off her body to find herself naked except for her lacey black panties. She then recalled her exhaustion forcing her out of her out shower into the bed having only thrown on her panties before climbing onto the large mattress. Sliding off the bed she collected her clothes from the bathroom putting them on quickly. Once she was dressed she took inventory of herself in the mirror. She was going shopping today.

How long had it been since she had ever gone shopping? Forever, she realized smiling. She had this swim top for at least three years as she gradually grew to fill it more and more and her pants she had owned for at least two years only getting them because her old pair had gotten to the point where there was more lack of fabric than fabric. She had her belt the longest though she thought as she stroked it lovingly. Her Dragon had got it for her not long before she had disappeared. The last thing she had from the dragon. Smiling at herself in the mirror she began to walk out to begin her trip to Fairy Tail. Smiling as she watched people bustling around town she couldn't help but be excited to spend the jewels that hung from her hand in a simple cloth bag.

She basked in the light of the sun so excited to get to the guild and meet this Lucy person to go shopping. Cana seemed to think highly of her so she must be a good person. Finally reaching the guild she pushed open the doors and yelled "Good morning!" she got mumbled good mornings in reply as she walked through the guild.

"Good morning Kimi-chan." Mira smiled at the younger girl when she finally got to the bar.

"Moring Mira-nee." Kimi replied smiling until her stomach growled.

Mira laughed "Breakfast time?" when Kimi nodded enthusiastically she continued to ask "What would you like?"

"Ummm.. Toast please and some bacon, one egg, and ummm…. A tall glass of milk."

"Coming right up." Mira said smiling while she walked towards the kitchen to prepare Kimi's food. Kimi took the chance to look around the guild noting that there weren't a lot of people in the guild yet. She understood this because it was probably only just ten and not many at the guild appeared to rise as early as her. That would give the girl plenty of time to do whatever she needed to do before they got in. "Here you go Kimi. I must say it's nice to see someone else here this early it seems most in the guild don't like the morning sun." Mira giggled the last bit as Kimi took a bite of a piece of her toast.

"Thanks Mira its delicious!" Mira smiled at the compliment and began cleaning some mugs along the bar. "Did my sister ask Lucy to come shopping with me?" Kimi asked Mira in between bites.

"Yes she did. Lucy will be here just before noon to take you out into town shopping, she is very excited to meet the new person at the guild. Since until you she was the newest at the guild, well to be honest Gajeel and Juvia did join after her but they never really took the newbie status like Lucy did. Though to be honest the one most excited to meet you is Natsu, since we told the team you were a dragon slayer. He will probably challenge you to a fight. Erza might want to join you and Lucy shopping as well to get to know you. Don't worry she might seem intimidating at first but she really just cares so much about everyone in the guild."

Kimi had been nodding along to Mira's explanations as she continued to eat her food, finishing off her milk she moved her now empty plate forward and said, "So these people Lucy, Natsu, and Erza are a team in the guild?"

"Yup along with Gray. And Happy as well." Mira replied taking Kimi's plate and cup to clean them.

"And I'm guessing this Natsu is also one of the dragon slayers in the guild." earning her a nod from Mira, "When do they all get into the guild?"

"Well Erza will probably be here first and will most likely walk in around a eleven, Gray might show up before Lucy or he might not come till later tonight, Lucy will come around noon which is when she normally comes anyway, and Natsu will either be with Lucy or he won't get here until tonight, though he might try to smell you out while you are shopping. Happy will be wherever Natsu is as he is Natsu's exceed. Do you know what an Exceed is?" Kimi shook her head no. "Like a cat that talks and can grow wings."

"Ohhhh… Okay." Kimi said as she spun around on her barstool. "When is Cana-nee suppose to get back?" Kimi asked sadly.

Mira frowned at the younger girl sadly, "Her mission is suppose to take a week, I'm sorry Kimi."

"It's okay Mira-nee, I'll just have to take a day mission or two when she is gone. I have another question."

"Go ahead Kimi."

"How does one get a place in Fairy Hills, I feel like staying with Cana-nee is burdening her but I don't want to be far from her when I have just found her."

"Well Kimi you can go through me to get one, If you want late tonight I can show you the open rooms and go over the prices with you to help you figure out something that will work for you."

"Oh yes please Mira-nee can we!" Kimi perked up excitedly.

"Of course, now I don't get out until late at night so if after you are done shopping if you want to drop your stuff off at Cana's and then come back here that would work out well."

"Okay Mira-nee. I can help you out at the bar as well so I can meet more of my guild mates and help you while I wait."

"Of course you can help me Kimi-chan that is a great idea, and I can always use the help."

"Yayyy!" Kimi squealed in joy as she spun around in joy at the thought of helping Mira.

Kimi was having a blast helping Mira bringing her guild members drinks and food as they came in. She wasn't that much of a fan of cleaning duty though so Mira did that for her. Mira taught her how to make a few of the guild's favorite foods as they were ordered so Kimi could help her with that too. In no time she was up to speed and flying around the guild bringing her Nakama what they wanted. Mira smiled on as she watched the girl while cleaning. She appreciated the help but she liked it even more as she got to watch Kimi have fun.

At about quarter to eleven a red haired women walked into the guild scanning the room before her eyes landed on Kimi who was leaning over the bar talking to Mira while holding onto a serving tray. Walking up to the two girls Mira was the first to notice the woman and smiled kindly, "Good morning Erza-san!"

"Good morning Mira, is this Cana's younger sister?"

"Yes, that's me, I'm Kimi it's a pleasure to meet you Erza-nee." Kimi placed her tray down before sticking her hand out to the older armor clad woman.

"The pleasure is mine, I heard you would be shopping with Lucy this afternoon would you mind if I came along as well?"

"Of course not, I would love to have more people showing me around! If you don't mind me asking Erza-nee, what magic do you use?"

"Thank you Kimi it will be my pleasure to show you around and I use Re-quip magic."

"Here is some strawberry vanilla cake Erza." Mira said having not been noticed by the two as she snuck to the back to get some cake for the re-quip mage.

"Thank you Mira, I'm going to go and sit down to eat. I'll come over to you when Lucy arrives Kimi." Erza said as she turned and began to walk towards a table a little ways away.

"Okay Erza-nee!" Kimi called after her.

Turning back to Mira she smiled to receive a smile in return. "So are being in teams common?"

"Yes for the most part but there are also many who go out on solo missions or missions in pairs. It's all up to personal preference."

"Does Gajeel have anyone he is in a team with?" Kimi asked timidly only to have the demon match maker begin to grin.

"No he usually goes on solos why Kimi-chan do you have a crush on our dark iron dragon?"

Kimi's jaw dropped, "No, he's my friend plus he has someone he likes."

Kimi threw a hand over her mouth while Mira giggled, "Oh I see now, well I wonder who he could like?" Mira began to ponder before she realized something, "Wait, Kimi you are able to read emotions right?" Kimi nodded slowly not really seeing where this was going, "Well can you read how people feel about you or just what emotions are running through them, or how does it work?"

Kimi shrugged, "I can't tell how people feel about me exactly I just get a general positive or negative feeling, like whether or not they are okay with me. Otherwise I can sense connections between two people perfectly clear and well as what emotions a person is feeling at a given time, though the connections are harder. I suppose not being able to tell what people feel towards me is a good thing since there is always a chance my feeling might not be reciprocated, right?" Kimi smiled shyly at the older mage while Mira placed a hand on top of the younger girl's head.

"It's okay Kimi you are beautiful and I'm sure when you fall in love they will feel the same. Now how does it work controlling emotions?"

Kimi smiled up brightly at Mira and giggled, "Thanks Mira-nee. But I don't control them more contort them or at least that's what I do with my slayer magic, like if I want someone to feel especially happy I'll lower levels of sadness and increase levels of happiness, I can't create emotions that aren't there, I have to work with what I'm given. As a seductress mage I am however able to initiate lust and make people more bold towards showing the feeling, or should I say make them more forward."

Kimi and Mira continued to talk about magic while occasionally running to serve a guild mate in whatever they needed until at about quarter past twelve when the guild doors slammed open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The doors slammed open and two figures walked in a third figure flying above them. People turned to see who had come in and said their greeting to them as they came in. "We are here!" A masculine voice came from one figure as he scanned around the guild attempting to sniff out the new girl, but of course he didn't know her sent. Thus making it hard to pinpoint where she was but of course that didn't stop the pink headed male from trying. The blonde figure next to him just continued walking saying hi to people as they greeted her. She made her way to the usual spot at the bar where she would talk to Mira when she arrived into the guild. The blonde being the brains of the operation figured that however the Cana's sister was she would have went to Mira to ensure that the group would be going out as planned. Out of the corner of the figures eye she saw Erza stand up and began to head in the direction she herself was heading. The bar.

Kimi's POV

Kimi had her back to the door when it slammed open leaning over the counter to grab something from behind the counter. As she heard people approaching her and the bar, she also heard Mira down the bar say hello to the newcomers just as she wrapped her fingers around the object she was searching for. She pulled it up as the two people stepped in between her and Mira, knowing one to be Erza she figured the other must be Lucy. Erza and the blonde who she assumed was Lucy took seats in the stools lining the bar. Looking towards the doors she saw someone scanning over the guild while something circled him in the air whining something about fish, must be Natsu and Happy she thought. Putting the bottle of alcohol on the counter of the bar she stepped out of her own mind in time to here the blonde saying in an exhausted tone, "I'm so sorry I'm late Natsu insisted I make something for him to eat before we left. Kimi-san didn't leave did she?"

"No in fact she is on the other side of you Lucy." Mira replied to the girl making her turn around to look at me. As Mira put down what smelled from her to be some sort of strawberry smoothie, or maybe it was a milkshake.

I lifted my hand in a wave and smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you Lucy-nee! I'm Kimi, Cana's baby sister." She smiled at me warmly while getting off of her stool and walking over to me and bringing me into her arms.

"It's nice to meet you, Kimi-chan! Cana is so happy you're here and so upset she couldn't bring you shopping, but don't worry me and Erza promised her we would take good care of you."

"Thank you Lucy-nee, Erza-nee!" I smiled, as we separated from our hug a certain pink dragon slayer finally caught on to what was going on next to the bar and ran over to the group of girls.

"Kimi fight me!" He yelled enthusiastically while flying through the air with a flaming fist. Kimi realizing she was close to Erza and Lucy reacted quickly in an attempt to move the fight away from them launched herself and the boy's stomach forcing them to roll around in a ball. As they slowed they both jumped away from each other and into positions, Natsu's offensive while Kimi's was defensive. Kimi had had enough of accidently hurting her fellow guild makes and didn't want to leave any worse of an impression then she already had. However Natsu had other ideas ad he launched himself at her again this time on the ground and without the flames. Kimi brought her arm up to block the attack while she used her leg to catch the fire dragon slayer off balance. Unfortunately in only put them both into a wriggling pile on the ground as they tumbled fighting of a hold on the fight. Kimi soon felt herself pulled away from Natsu and lifted off the ground by her waist and watched as Natsu too was lifted by the back of his vest.

Following the hand at his back she reached the face of the person breaking up the fight just in time for him to say, "Flame Brain leave the Baby alone so she can go out with Bunny Girl."

"I could have handled myself Geko, when did you even come in I didn't see you earlier," I mumble as I'm placed on the ground crossing my arms. Both me and Gajeel ignoring Natsu's yelling of complaints.

"I just walked into to see you brawling around with the Flame Brain, didn't learn you're lesson from messing with me Drunken Baby? Ya ya I'm sure you could have, tsk just go brat." The Iron dragon slayer said smirking as he threw the wriggling Natsu into a wall and then walking over to where the other dragon slayer's body had landed.

Kimi didn't even get a chance to reply as Erza and Lucy walked up beside her and smiled as the led her out of the guild while she could only throw over her shoulder a shout of, "Mira-nee I'm off!" Hearing a faint reply of have fun as she exited the guild with the other two female mages.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter it's more of a transition chapter than anything but I hope you all liked the last two chapters! Again I'm really sorry about the lateness and the not knowing when the next chapter is going to be put up but I hope you all look forward to it. After the next chapter which will be the girl's shopping trip we will start moving into the good stuff though and things should move rapidly I hope you are all excited! The chapters will probably get longer as we get really into throwing Kimi into the main parts of the anime and manga that is the great Fairy Tail!

As always thank you everyone for reading! A special thanks to all my followers out there your support means the world to me! And thanks to everyone that favorited me as an author and also everyone that favorited my first ever fanfiction! Your guys are awesome and I love you all!

Thanks The Blue Monster Cake for your review! I love hearing that you are still enjoying the story and I'm sorry that this was another long wait but hopefully the double update makes up for it again! Hope you continue to enjoy and thanks for the support!


End file.
